tf2rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Sam Flowers
"Mm. Nowhere else to go." *'Player: 'overgrownbat *'Name: '''Sam Flowers *'Gender: Male *'Age: '''47 *'Nationality: 'British *'Build: 'Stocky *'Height: '5'8" *'Weight: '195 lbs *'Team: 'RED *'Job Class: Soldier *'Parents: '''N/A *'Siblings: N/A *'''Offspring: '''N/A Personality Sam Flowers was a quiet man who took care of his pipe and mustache, even on the battlefield. He was never seen out of uniform as his uniform was the only thing he owned. It was hard to get long sentences out of him and in fact, Sam preferred it when he didn’t have to talk at all. His personal space issues led to him resorting to violence on occasion. He was made uncomfortable by almost anything: conersations between people, sleeveless tops, dirty weapons, humming, inappropriate body language, women, animals. Sam Flowers was only ever comfortable with other human beings when he was fighting them. The rest of the time, it was a struggle for him to function socially. It was very likely that Sam Flowers suffered from PTSD. History Sam was born in Devon, in South West England, in 1921. Sam's prostitute mother gave him up to the local orphanage shortly before falling ill and passing away. He grew up taught by nuns, punished by nuns and amongst other equally unhappy children. Sam quickly had to learn how to fight for himself and became an excellent shot when it came to throwing rocks at other children, or vice versa. He was not a particularly talkative child, having quickly learned that the nuns did not appreciate opinion differing from their own. Sam worked briefly with a farmer in his youth, once he was old enough, and helped the nuns dutifully with the upkeep of the church. He had no religious beliefs himself, though the nuns would constantly pray he'd one day find God. In 1939, World War II meant that Sam was 18 years old when he was enlisted for the British Army. His career as a soldier was cut short quickly when he received a shrapnel injury in the stomach. If not for the efforts of the medic, George Humphrey, Sam would most likely not have survived the injury. However, Sam did. George and Sam began a sort of friendship after that, once he had returned from hospital leave. Sam, who was not as socially stunted back then, actually quite enjoyed the conversations George and he had. George, the older of the two, began to feel rather protective of Sam. During WWII, Sam and George narrowly escaped death a number of times. George often joked that Sam had a guardian angel on his shoulder, and that now the guardian angel was taking a liking to George as well. The two of them somehow survived until the end of WWII, where in 1945, with maybe a toe or two missing, the pair returned to their respective towns, promising to write to each other. Sam quickly realized that he could not function in society and even worse, felt lost without George at his side. He begged George to join the RED team with him via letter. George agreed and the two of them joined the RED team in 1946, as a medic and soldier respectively. It was George who drew the flower on Sam's helmet. On April 16th 1950, a routine mission for BLU's intelligence was underway. George was healing Sam as they moved further and further into BLU base. Unfortunately, half-way through, a spy caught sight of them and unsuccessfully stabbed George just before Sam realized what was going on. Sam shot the spy, and pulled George's body to a safe place. Though the spy had not hit George in the back, his wounds would not allow the medic to survive. With respawn in place, Sam went on to help his team complete the mission, knowing George would be just fine. However, on returning to the RED base, it was clear that George had not respawned. An enthusiastic engineer had fiddled with the respawn during the mission, wishing to make respawn time faster, but only causing the respawn to malfunction. George was dead. Sam, in blind rage, murdered the engineer, and any of his teammates who tried to stop him. Finally, once he had been restrained, the RED Team Leader at the time had him sent away to a facility for "re-training". Sam returned on May 15th 1952, much more quiet this time. He was assigned to a different RED team in 1968 where he settled somewhat comfortably amidst his peers. Save for the few incidents , Sam Flowers was the closest to happy that he'd been in some time, if ever. He was particularly fond of Sergeant Shortpike. Unfortunately, this did not last long as his inability to cope with reality began to catch up on him. During Mission 2, the BLU team leader disguised himself as George Humphrey, triggering a psychotic break directly responsible for the events leading up to Sam's death. Realizing he had gone mad after discovering he'd began writing letters to himself from his dead friend George, Captain Sam Flowers took his own life on October 10th, 1968. His body was discovered by Sergeant Shortpike. Strengths & Weaknesses '''Strengths *A good shot *Experienced Weaknesses *Well, he's dead. *And he was crazy. Relationships RED *Sergeant Shortpike -- A pint-sized comrade he grew quite fond of, though he was never quite able to tell what gender she was. *Clark Ballard -- His leader and medic, Sam Flowers had a special unconscious protectiveness over the medic. *Ardette, Donna, Lola -- Terrified him BLU *Kill them all. Category:Red Category:Characters Category:Soldier